fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Finders Seekers
Marlene Amaryllis walked through the crowed of dancing people. Ignoring the glares and stares that she earned from regally dressed individuals. The stares were due to her normal attire despite the regalness of the place. She was on a mission anyway. Assigned to steal a precious gem within the building. After a few more zig-zags through the people she founder herself descending a staircase to what she knew to be the vault of the building. She was surprised by the lack of guards but, perhaps that was due to the openness of the ball. A few steps after the staircase she found a large, steel, vault door that held her objective. A maroon colored glow escaped from under her jacket as she sent her hand out. Form her hand escaped a vine made of maroon colored magic that cut the door into several pieces. Among the amount of people in the building one stood out the most due to the design of her dress, the red carpet that circled around the center of the ball matched her dress and seemingly made it much more professional. Fumiko Hana, The eyes of the ball was the one that gave the people a sight to see with her red-rose dress reaching down to her knees tight and showing off her body though she was well aware of this and has decided to keep on quite a show but one person caught her eye among the crowd. Unsure if it was because of the casual attire despite the amount of people gleaming with sparkling dresses fighting like ravages for the sight of the men around the ball. This snapped Hana back to reality, She went back to the king to get permission for the gem along with guards to accompany her, going down the vault of the place it was darker than usual unlike most of the parts but there was one thing that caught her off guard vines covered the now in-pieces door as if it was cut open among the darkness her eyes caught the sight of the woman awhile ago holding her desired gem. Hana was infuriated and was speechless. "Hey, You. You're taking that back right now...or else." Her eyes tightened forming a glare at the lady threatening her with her words. Marlene looked at the group standing by the door. Her dichromatic eyes immediately drawn to the girl. Her rose-red dress and beautiful features keeping her eyes. A smirk crept across her face when she had finished what was meant to be a threat. "Sorry beautiful. I'm going to be keeping this." She winked at the women before a few bands of rose colored vines shot from the walls and bound the guards around her to the walls. "But you are more than welcome to try and take it from me." "Oh, Will do." Hana spoke with a determined tone in her voice, In an instance a magic circle appeared on Hana's both feet covering her whole body, the magic circle released gas depriving the foe to see what was happening inside it and as the gas started to clear and the magic circle started to dissipate, Hana's previous glamorous outfit changed to that of a sailor uniform bearing a gem at her forehead that wasn't there at all. Hana looked around the place examining it and forming a plan on how to defeat the 'casual woman' but with the way she was acting it was as if she's the last boss of a dungeon rpg game, Hana noticed something that could be proven as the foe's magic. 'Vines? Plant Magic? I have to be careful still this vines might not be the normal vines that I encounter everyday.' She positioned her left feet and went down in a running position. "Flame Drive!" '''She casted the spell, The magic circle appeared in a red and orange hue granting Hana with flames that started to envelope her body, Hana quickly dashed forward to her opponent with flames that seems to be hunting her down like a meteor crashing on earth. Marlene watched with what could only be described as disinterest in the girl's transformation. While the flames that were produced by it were quite dazzling, there was nothing more to it that she could see. When the girl rushed at her she snapped her fingers and a maroon colored aura surrounded her. Just before the flaming girl struck her, Marlene's entire body burst into a mass of white rose petals that moved around the girl and recollected into the "casual girl's" form. It was one of her most basic spells, '''Petal Dance. Turning on her heels, a brilliant white glow escaped from the right sleeve of her jacket. A black vine-like marking could be seen on her bare hand. Slashing her hand upward a pure white, thorny vine shot out at the flame covered girl in a slashing motion, aiming to cut her with the thorns on it. As the attack was sent out, Marlene activated her Cursed Aura giving the vine a purplish glow as it was sent out. The effect of her Cursed Aura was encasing her attack in magic barrier particles. As the spell was reaching to it's destination Hana gathered the nearest ethernano creating it into magic energy converting it to another fire spell. "Inferno Barrier!" upon casting. a magic circle in red hue appeared in front of hana which released bursting flames of extreme heat deflecting the attack. Hana stopped at her destination and the flames on her body faded out. She quickly regained her composure, Scanning the area. The vines were all around the place but one caught her eye this vine could potentially bind the female bandit if she fired in the right direction. Composing a plan in the matter of seconds she once again caster another spell. "'Flame Pellets-" '''multiple magic circle started to materialize releasing burning pellets to the opponent. '"Explosion!" '''the pellets exploded in the air forming a smoke screen. Category:Dragonmaster714 Category:Roleplay Category:RP